prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (November 21, 2017)
The November 21, 2017 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Toyota Center in Houston, Texas on November 21, 2017. Summary Calling himself “Enzo adjacent,” proud member of “The Zo Train” Drew Gulak explained to the WWE Universe that if the WWE Cruiserweight Champion is from the streets, then by proxy, Gulak is as well. Of course, Gulak saw the impending Street Fight as an opportunity to permanently silence Akira Tozawa’s chants, but before he could kick off his PowerPoint Presentation, The Japanese Superstar made his way to the ring, ready for action. As they traded blows early in the contest, The Stamina Monster took control of the contest despite Gulak targeting his rival’s previously injured throat. As the Japanese Superstar dove through the ropes, Gulak caught him and suplexed him onto the entrance ramp. With the advantage in his favor, Gulak methodically attacked his nemesis, eventually tossing him back in the ring and using his “No Chants” sign as a weapon. Putting his animosity toward Tozawa on full display, Gulak filled the ring with chairs and continued his brutal offense, certainly proving his toughness. With Gulak demanding The Stamina Monster give up, Tozawa soon lived up to his moniker with the WWE Universe chanting with him and turning the tide by tossing Gulak into the “No Chants” sign, splitting its wooden post in two. Rejuvenated, Tozawa answered Houston’s call and introduced a table into the bout. However, the pause in action gave Gulak the chance to strike back and again take control, knocking his opponent back to the outside. The shift in control was short-lived, as Tozawa tossed Gulak across the announce table and leveled him with a cannonball senton off the table. Seemingly fed up with his nemesis, The Stamina Monster dug deep under the ring to retrieve a garbage can and a Kendo stick. From there, Tozawa placed the can over Gulak and swung away with the Kendo stick until his rival was laid out on the table. Ascending the ropes, the former WWE Cruiserweight Champion nailed his patented Senton, driving Gulak through the table before securing the pinfall victory. WWE Cruiserweight Champion Enzo Amore made one thing clear throughout the evening to the members of “The Zo Train”: Impress him and you might be rewarded with an opportunity to challenge for the championship. The Premier Athlete was perhaps poised to do so after defeating a frequent thorn in Enzo’s side, Mustafa Ali. Relying on his raw strength and quickness, Nese tried to take control early in the contest, but the agility and uncanny ring awareness of Ali was enough to counter The Premier Athlete’s early advances. As the action spilled to the outside, Nese stopped Ali’s momentum by slamming him into the barricade and the announce table before methodically attacking inside the ring. As the WWE Universe rallied behind Ali, he fought through Nese’s powerful hold and used his quickness to battle back. Using his extensive work ethic and dedication to even the odds, Ali countered many of Nese’s attacks before planting him with a Tornado DDT off the top rope. Looking to end the match, Ali attempted to execute his jaw-dropping 0-5-4, but The Premier Athlete was prepared, escaping under the ropes and managing to drive his opponent into the ring post. Dazed, Ali crumbled in the corner, allowing Nese to hit his Running Knee and secure the win. Fired up from Tony Nese’s victory, WWE Cruiserweight Champion Enzo Amore accompanied Ariya Daivari and Noam Dar to the ring, determined to see them defeat Cedric Alexander and Rich Swann. Not easily intimidated, Alexander and Swann didn’t let Enzo distract them as the match got underway. Early in the contest, neither tag team maintained an advantage, as Swann and Alexander relied on their speed while Daivari and Dar used aggressive counters to stop any momentum. One such counter that Dar implemented to stop Alexander was enough for “The Zo Train” members to unleash on him in their corner and away from Swann. Delighted, The Certified G continue to encourage his allies as they dismantled Alexander. Channeling his notable resilience, Alexander battled back, taking down both Dar and Daivari before tagging in Swann. Well-rested and ready for a fight, Swann relentlessly charged forward, taking down The Persian Lion and ascending the ropes, prepared for a high-risk Phoenix Splash. Unfortunately, before he could launch, The Realest Champ in the Room pulled Swann off the top as Dar distracted the official. Daivari was unable to capitalize, leaving an irate Enzo to demand Dar be tagged in. The Scottish Supernova was also unable to regain control, and The Certified G desperately distracted the official as Swann attempted a pinfall. This prompted Alexander to grab the WWE Cruiserweight Champion – taking out Daivari in the process. Saving Enzo, Dar dropkick Alexander, but that allowed Swann to strike with a kick and a successful Phoenix Splash for the win. Immediately after the victory, Enzo and Daivari pounced, unloading on Swann and Alexander. As Akira Tozawa and Mustafa Ali rushed to aid Swann and Alexander, they were blindsided by Drew Gulak and Tony Nese. With the WWE Cruiserweight Champion leading the charge, “The Zo Train” proceeded to absolutely decimate their rivals, with Enzo adding an exclamation point with a dive off the top on both Alexander and Swann. Laying waste to his rivals, Enzo only had one question, “How you doin?” Results ; ; *Akira Tozawa defeated Drew Gulak in a Street Fight *Tony Nese defeated Mustafa Ali *Cedric Alexander & Rich Swann defeated Ariya Daivari & Noam Dar (w/ Enzo Amore) *Dark Match: AJ Styles, Bobby Roode & Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Baron Corbin, Jinder Mahal & Rusev Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 LIve 11-21-17 1.jpg 205 LIve 11-21-17 2.jpg 205 LIve 11-21-17 3.jpg 205 LIve 11-21-17 4.jpg 205 LIve 11-21-17 5.jpg 205 LIve 11-21-17 6.jpg 205 LIve 11-21-17 7.jpg 205 LIve 11-21-17 8.jpg 205 LIve 11-21-17 9.jpg 205 LIve 11-21-17 10.jpg 205 LIve 11-21-17 11.jpg 205 LIve 11-21-17 12.jpg 205 LIve 11-21-17 13.jpg 205 LIve 11-21-17 14.jpg 205 LIve 11-21-17 15.jpg 205 LIve 11-21-17 16.jpg 205 LIve 11-21-17 17.jpg 205 LIve 11-21-17 18.jpg 205 LIve 11-21-17 19.jpg 205 LIve 11-21-17 20.jpg 205 LIve 11-21-17 21.jpg 205 LIve 11-21-17 22.jpg 205 LIve 11-21-17 23.jpg 205 LIve 11-21-17 24.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #52 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #52 at WWE.com * 205 Live #52 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events